The present invention relates to a method for disposing of waste discharges containing aromatic explosives, such as TNT, and more particularly to a method of degrading explosive molecules so that the resulting effluent can be dumped without creating hazard or pollution.
The most common method for disposing of waste discharges containing explosives is to dump them without any treatment. This is undesirable both ecologically and from a safety point of view. Although, the explosive material can be separated from the fluid, which is usually water, by passing the effluent through an activated charcoal or resin column, the filter medium and the explosives absorbed create another disposal method.